Alexia Maria Heat (this is my first fan fic)
by jackmanfan96
Summary: The story of Beyond The Grave's Daughter (From Rp world)


Alexia Maria Heat

Alexia is the Daughter of beyond the Grave known as Grave and Brandon Heat. This Fan Fiction will tell of her story of who she is, what she is, and how she is known. My creation of this character is one twitter Alexia_Heat for RP's only. This story is rated T and M for some cursing, tobacco, drinking, and mild gore... Now onwards the epic tale of Alexia.

_**Story: Alexia Prologue.**_

In the year of SEEDLINGS the hero Grave and Mika gets lost in a forest but they both were separated not knowing where they are going. Grave makes his way to a big pond only to find a mysterious woman standing on a small patch of land in the middle of the lake. "Who's that?" he questions about the lady. He walks towards the shore near the water. "Hello?" He says to the woman. Suddenly tree tops and leaf glow around them and soon enough she opens her eyes with a bright glow of light orange. "Who may you be?" She asks of him. "My name is Grave…Beyond the Grave" he tells her. "I am Automay (A-you-two-may)" To speed things up the two fell in love and got married in the same year and month of 4785. They soon had a little girl named Alexia Maria Heat who's born on September 02 4786….This is the end of the Prologue.

_**Story Alexia Heat, Chapter 1: Birth of a new Hero.**_

_**Future: **_Alexia fights Fangoram and is tossed straight out the window weakened and starts fall to her death. Blood falling slow as she falls. She closes her eyes tears showing and floating up as she falls. Hoping that this isn't the end of her.

"The story you're about to hear and or read is about my whole life and what I've been thru from child, teen, and now as an adult... I hope you can understand loses I've been thru and the family that grew around me and the darkness that has surrounded me forever. I am Alexia Heat. And this is my story." _**Past: **_"Year 4790 I was just about 8 years old. I was playful, happy and carefree of everything. Not knowing what truly is in this world not knowing that the world I see has it's grey for I stayed in the colors till one day it all turned into a living nightmare for me...I was drinking tea with my mother in the gazebo in our garden while my father rested in his strange chair. I asked my mother about father and why he would only rest in that chair. She told me that he's been dead for a long time way before he met her. I was amazed and shocked at the same time but I listened to what she was saying as she explains how the chair keeps my father from death and keeps him strong and everlasting. My mother then tells me that I am Half Dead…Half Immortal. But I was confused on how I would be Immortal so she tells me that her side of the family is Immortals so that did clear things up till she spoke of my dead aunt. Alexandria. I never knew her because my father killed her for terrorizing my family before I was born. She also told me what work my father does and I look to her amazed at what he does of destroying all that is evil. I then tell her that I want to be like my father and destroy evil and bring peace to the world. My mother looks at me surprised and worried till she breaks the silence saying that I'll get hurt or worse. KILLED! I told her that I know my father will train me to fight the evil…Strong or weak. My mother then see's my father in me to where she softly chuckles at the look on my face causing her to smile softly. I go to see my father after he got done resting and I asked him if he can train me to destroy the evil in this world as I look up to him with his eyes and with such guts and bravery to ask him that. He chuckles and rubs my head as I smile up to him knowing he said ok.  
_**Chapter 2: Hero's Training.**_  
When I turned 14 he introduced me to guns and taught me how to use them, hold them, clean them, and build them. Boy it was sure hard work but I enjoyed it till the moment was ruined when my father quickly covered me from an attack from a Seedling. Soon more came one after another and I watch my dad pull out his Hellsing and started to shoot the Seedling till one injured him badly to where I couldn't be protected so I took my BB gun and started to shoot the monsters. I missed and I hit but I was lucky to take them down. I soon drop my gun and ran to my dad as he tells me to get my mother and so I did I ran to get her even though I felt bad just to abandon my father outside while he's hurt. I yell out to my mother to come quickly to where I grab her hand and nearly dragged her with me to my father. As my mother takes my father upstairs I picked up my gun shooting the rest of the Seedlings. I go to my mother to see if everything is fine and she tells me that my father was badly hurt but can survive. After that nightmare I practice hard on shooting a gun.  
_**Chapter 3: Alexia's Magic and Immortality**_  
At the age of 16 I started to develop powers that I never knew I would have such as Teleporting, jumping higher, regeneration or able to heal faster, and to use magic. My mother trained me how to use such power so that way I don't abuse it. After turning 20 I stopped growing that mean that the immortal side of me has kicked in and now I forever have to live. Some said I was a vampire so every Halloween I scare people shitless.  
_**Chapter 4: Unkind Years**_  
I was still going under training but I became a master like my father and now I'm by his side fighting evil. The years were unkind. I lost a lot of family like Kabane, Aunt Mika, and more. When Aunt Mika died, my dad just fall into a complete sorrow since she was his only closes family. I kept fighting and fighting and I kept getting nearly killed but the years taught me things. I also became a lot stronger. One day at the age of 35 still looking young, My mother tells me and my father that she's pregnant the look on my father's face made me laugh so hard I thought I was gonna die from laughter since I already knew." She sighs.  
_**Chapter 5: Present**_  
"Good times don't always last though especially with my forever lasting life. As I swore and promised on "I shall not die till there's Peace on earth, If I do die my children shall follow my footsteps into keeping the world at Peace and so forth their children and so on if it has to be done that way" and so far looks as if I'm going to be a loner been like that for 105 years…I guess to say I'm not good on dating…well to think I've never dated before so no I don't know what to do and I don't have time till I met Nero. I see him ever sunset at the market and he's kind of cute and handsome" she blushes "and this is stuff up to now. Hmm let's see oh yes Meeting slendy or known better as Slender man. Me and him became more as sibling instead of friends. He even saved my life from the darkness that tried to take over me. Now I keep fighting."  
_**Chapter 6: Beginning Future**_  
"Alright Harry! I've had enough of you!" goes in to attack "I don't think so!" Harry fights Alexia and they both go into bloodshed "I'll never die by you HARRY!" she yells to Harry as her body trembles from loss of blood as Harry stands fine as he has turned himself into a monster. "It's hopeless to beat me you brat so give up now!" he says to her "…..Never…" she says to him "Fine. Then you die!" *he grabs Alexia and throws her out the window. "HAAAAAARRYYYYYY!" she yells as she breaks through the window and falls to her death.  
_**FINAL CHAPTER: A loss of a Hero. Return of the her family**_  
With her eyes closed with tears and blood floating up as she falls, her life and memories play in her head. She opens her eyes a little. And with everything blurry from the tears she says her last words "I failed all of you" she slams into the ground causing a small crater as her blood runs everywhere. She doesn't move breath or anything. Her spirit walks into a place she's never been before "Am I? No…No I couldn't be!" She look around but a group of people spots her eyes as she knows who they are and she can't help to walk to them "Mom, dad. Kabane! Mika!...Everyone! Y-your all here…" smiles as tears fall from her eyes of being happy for the first time. She loses control and hugs them all.


End file.
